


The Problem With Prototypes

by TheRealhero



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Abandonment, Affection, Age Difference, Age Play, Anal Sex, Android Gavin Reed, Android Hank Anderson, Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Anger, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Bottom Gavin Reed, Creepy Elijah Kamski, Crime Fighting, Crimes & Criminals, Domestic Disputes, F/M, Gay, Gay Sex, Hate Sex, Hate Speech, Hate to Love, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Love/Hate, M/M, Meant To Be, Multi, Nines - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Gavin Reed, POV Upgraded Connor | RK900, Partners to Lovers, Partnership, Play Fighting, Please Don't Hate Me, Police, Public Display of Affection, Reconciliation, SO MANY TAGS!!, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, adjusting to freedom, prototype - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2019-11-09 10:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17999951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealhero/pseuds/TheRealhero
Summary: After the Android Revolution, everyone is still trying to adjust to the new way of the world. It's during this time that Richard 'Nines' Anderson is asked a personal favor from someone he can't say no to. This lands him with a partner he does not want and a lot more trouble than he ever thought he'd be stuck with.As he adjusts to dealing with a hard headed Deviant, he must also try and balance the constant observation and interruptions from Elijah Kamski, who seems to have a very strange and possibly dangerous interest in his life, now.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this little story actually stems from something else I'm working on with a friend. The tags are absolute shit. Just know that there is gonna be drama, anger, love, sex, yadda yadda, all the shit we come to fan fiction for. Enjoy!

"Twenty six days, Nines." 

Connor sat on the edge of the spare desk, his big brown eyes entirely focused on his younger brother. He had been there for several minutes, trying over and over to get his point across. It was eight in the morning and far too early for this kind of attack. To be fair, the detective had been dodging his sibling for some time now, trying to avoid this exact conversation. That was much easier than he expected, considering they worked in the same office and the elder Anderson was his superior officer at the Precinct. Yet, like all good things, his dodging had come to an end. Now, Connor had finally caught him and wanted answers. There wasn't much more that he could do so he was just going to have to face the music, so to speak.

Tilting his head forward, Nines stared at the other. His icy gaze the exact opposite of his brother's warm brown one. They stared at one another for a moment before he sighed. The man was well aware that he wasn't in a good position. He had been with the Police for over a decade now. His life wasn't exactly the most exciting and if Connor was worried, there was probably good cause for it. In the last few years, he'd started pushing the world away. His only focus was on work. Apparently that wasn't healthy. His brother had been trying for days to get him to talk. He sent voicemails, text messages, emails, left hand written notes... it was never ending. But now he'd finally caught the taller man and wouldn't be letting him go. 

"You're keeping track... of how long it's been since I last went out?" He asked, lifting one narrow eyebrow at his sibling. "Connor, I don't need to go out and have drinks or dinner to be happy." It wasn't much of a counter but he was tired and didn't feel like trying much harder than that. "Is this really why you've been chasing me all over?"

"Twenty six days without any social interaction that wasn't an interview with a perp! That's not healthy!" He said, throwing his arms up. "Are you depressed?"

"What? No?" Nines stared at him, his face twisted into confusion. "Why in the hell would you think I'm depressed?" 

"Because you sit here all day without so much as saying hello to anyone. You only focus on your work and then you go home. You won't come hang out with me or Tina or anyone! I asked your apartment manager and he says you never leave other than during work hours."

"Why the hell are you asking him something like that? Do you know how weird that is? Now he's going to think I'm some kind of shut in or serial killer... or both!" 

He felt a headache developing at this conversation. As much as he loved his brother and his partner... going and hanging out with them had lost its appeal a long while ago. When the revolution happened and Android's gained their freedom, a lot of things changed. Cyberlife had been putting out more money than they had any right to have, trying to stabilize the lives of their creations. They needed homes, jobs, lives outside of being products. Hank, the HK800 that Connor was partnered with before things changed, had then moved in with him since he had nowhere else to go. The Android was great and Nines had no problem with him at all... other than the fact that he was always around. The pair seemed attached at the hip. This relationship had put a strain on his own with his brother. Deciding he didn't want to get into something with one or both of them, he'd just stayed away. And that had not gone unnoticed, apparently.

"I'm just trying to look out for you. You don't answer my calls anymore, Nines. You need to get out, get some air. How about you come have dinner with me this weekend. Hell, we can go tonight if you're up to it." He said, his face all smiles. 

"No. I have plans." He lied and pulled out his phone, acting like he was checking something. Really, he just scrolled through old emails. "I'll... call you tomorrow." He also lied. He had no intention of making plans with his brother and his Android roommate. Maybe he wasn't convincing enough, because Connor was giving him a sad look as he slid off the desk. 

"I would like that. I miss you, little brother." He said and smiled before turning and walking away. 

Nines watched him as he went back and sat across from Hank. They were speaking in hushed tones that he could not make out, not that he wanted to. The fact that Connor gave up so easily was bothersome but he didn't feel like looking into it. It probably just meant he had some sort of plan that would no doubt end up pissing him off later. Taking in a deep breath, the man closed his eyes. It was too early to be this tired. Maybe he shouldn't have stayed up as late as he did but there was no changing that now. So he'd get himself some coffee and get along with his day. There was one case he could round up by submitting his final Evidence report to the court. That would keep his mind off his brother and his concerns. 

~0o0~

The subtle buzzing jerked Nines from his absent day dreaming. On the desk in front of him, his phone was vibrating and shaking over the surface. Reaching out, he grabbed and felt an instant displeasure at the name that was flashing there. It wasn't his brother or any friends, it wasn't his boss or someone from the case. No, that would have been too easy. When it went to voicemail, he sighed and waited. Sure enough, a few seconds later, the alert popped up. As he pressed his phone to his ear, he waited for what would no doubt be an even bigger headache than the one his brother had brought onto him.

_"Richard, it's Elijah. I'm sure you're busy working so I won't take up much of your time. I have a request, a favor. Remember that little thing I took care of for your? Well I think it's time we settled that debt..."_

Nines frowned. He knew this would come about eventually but it didn't make him any more excited at the thought of owing the man a favor. 

_"...I have something I need you to take care of for me. I had a little side project that I'm gonna have to let go, since the laws have changed... Just come by my place when you get a chance and I'll explain everything. Feel free to drop by any time but... make it soon, please. This isn't something I can put off for too long. Thanks in advance, Detective."_

Ending the recording, Nines put his phone down. One mistake and suddenly he owed this eccentric nut job a favor. What could he possibly need help with? Was it something illegal? Could it be a dangerous situation? With a man like Kamski, there was just no way of knowing. They had known enough when they were younger and had only recently reconnected... which now, very much seemed like a mistake. Rubbing his temples, the detective decided that the best thing to do was get this out of the way. He'd told Connor he had plans. Apparently the universe decided to give him something to save the lie. 

Kamski lived outside the city, in a modern house that let him hide from the world. After taking over Cyberlife once again, he'd been dodging the media and avoiding questions about the future of his company. The most common rumors were that they were focusing on the future of Android reproductive rights and that they were only making money off Thirium and repairs. But even that was becoming an issue for the billion dollar corporation. Nines didn't really follow the news but it was hard not to know little details when you worked in law enforcement. As he drove on the wet road leading to the man's house, he found himself becoming slightly nervous. The first sight of the house set in a deeply unsettling feeling in his gut that could not be shaken. What was he getting himself into?

As he pulled up, he saw a figure waiting for him and it was no surprise. The blonde Android was standing in the light rain. Unlike the last time he had seen her, she was fully dressed. His last visit to Kamski's home, the Chloe Android had been standing in the early Autumn air, only a small sun dress on with no shoes or.. much of anything underneath, from what he could tell. Today, she was dressed in a long white dress, matching heels, and a plush looking blue coat that hung down to her thighs. Her honey colored hair was loose, blowing in the wind. Her blue eyes were locked on him, watching as he parked and got out. A gentle smile came across her features as she dipped her head in greeting. Chloe always made him think of the video one would see of the Royal Family. She would have fit in well with them, he was sure. 

"Detective Anderson. It's so nice to see you again." She said but for some reason, he didn't buy her display. Something seemed off. She almost looked as though she'd been crying. Could Android's cry? "Would you please follow me?" She asked and without waiting, turned to lead him into the house. 

Inside, another of the RT models was waiting. This one was wearing a simple blue dress that was cut a little short for his tastes. She took Chloe's coat and offered to take his as well but he declined and watched as she walked away, through a door down the hall. His eyes lingered there until the sound of heels clicking against the floor alerted him that he needed to be walking again. So Nines continued on, passing through the house in silence. It wasn't until he got to Elijah's office that anyone bothered to speak. And it wasn't either of the men. He'd just laid eyes on the tech genius when Chloe snapped out a command and startled him.

"Gavin, feet off the table!" She cut into the silence. 

"Fiine." Someone else said in a tone that showed little to no respect. 

Nines stopped in the middle of the room and looked over. The blonde Android had made her way over to a sofa at the side of the office. It was then that the Detective realized that he and the two people he was familiar with were not alone. On the sofa sat another Android, though it was not one he had ever seen before. This one looked younger and little less kept than most of them were. His brown hair was messy, sticking out from under a snow white hood. His face was smooth and youthful but there was a mark across his nose, perhaps a burn? He was slight, built thin under his white Cyberlife hoodie. He resembled a teenager, which was very odd. As far as he'd known, Androids only came in Adult or child models. And they never had things like scars on their bodies. This one might have been damaged. It wouldn't be the first time one had been messed up for one reason or another. The bot looked up as Chloe sat down next to him, placing her hand on his arm. That didn't seem to make him happy as he quickly looked away, LED changing to a swirling yellow.

"Detective, thank you for coming." Elijah said, drawing the man's attention away from the two Androids. "Do you live alone?" 

Nines lifted a brow.

"Excuse me?"

"Do you live alone?" He asked again, tapping his fingers on his desk. "I assume, yes?"

"I live alone. Why?" The bad feeling was rising up again.

"But you live in a decent place, two or three bedrooms?" Elijah continued, his sky blue eyes never leaving Nines' face. 

"I have a two bedroom apartment. What the hell are you asking me this for, Elijah. Get to the point." He said and felt his fingers itch. He needed a smoke. 

"Before the revolution happened, I was working on something... special. However, the US government cut all ties with Cyberlife. That ended our military contracts, among other things. Now I'm sort of.." He looked over at Chloe. "I have to let this project go but I don't just want to send it out into the world without a babysitter." At that, the young Android made a scoffing sound, arms crossed tight over his chest. Nines looked over before looking back to Elijah.

"I am not a baby sitter. And if you're asking me to house..." 

"You owe me. And this Android is not like all the other ones. I just need someone to help him get on his feet. After that, you're free of an obligation to me." 

Nines hesitated. What exactly was going on? If he had an Android that needed a step in the right direction, Kamski had every possible resource to give him just that. How could he be of any greater help than a man with enough money to buy the stupid kid his own apartment complex? Making a face, he shook his head. Could he even say no? He owed Kamski quite a bit and there were probably much more unpleasant favors the man could as of him. Looking over, he watched as Chloe smiled fondly at the other Android. She brushed back some of his messy hair. The male just seemed irritated by everything she did, constantly trying to escape her touch. It was probably the most human behavior he'd seen from the blonde. 

"What do I have to do?" He asked, finally looking back to Kamski. "Am I just supposed to let your little project live with me?" He asked, narrowing his eyes. 

"Gavin. Come here." Elijah said and the Android stood up, his LED red as he walked over to stand by Nines. He was probably a foot shorter, maybe a little less. "This is the GV900. He was the last Android I designed and made before the revolution. He's one of a kind and very unique in his abilities. It really was a shame that I couldn't make more." He said and sighed. "Chloe has named him Gavin. He can no longer remain here with us, as I have some traveling to do. But he'd never been out in the world with people so I don't want to just ship him out." He explained. Nines already felt he was going to hate this. "I've already procured him a job at the Police Department. He's more than capable of doing the job, as he has all the skills the HK800 possesses as well as many more. But he needs someone to help him break into life outside of this house. That's where I need you. Take him home, help him integrate. That should be easy enough, right?" He asked, smiling in that dangerous, sly way that he seemed to do a lot. 

"I don't have a choice, do I?" Nines asked, sarcasm laced into his tone. 

The answer was no.

~0o0~

Outside, he sat in his car, blowing smoke out the open window. Gavin was standing a few yards away. Chloe was there with him, speaking to him. She cupped his face and smiled so fondly, it sort of made Nines uncomfortable. She acted like a mother, a real mother. Perhaps it wasn't just Kamski that had worked on this Android. They talked for a few more minutes, giving Nines enough time to finish his cigarette and stuff the remainder of it into an ashtray he kept in the center console. When the Android finally picked up his duffel bag and started towards the car, he squared his shoulders and got ready to have to deal with this... well he was basically a kid, as far as the Detective was concerned. The door opened and the bot dropped into the passenger seat. Chloe was waving but he just gave her one quick jerk of his hand before dropping it into his lap with the other. 

"Get outta here before she comes running to try and stop me." He muttered. Nines complied because he really didn't want any more drama or trouble from this messed up family unit. 

Their initial few minutes of the drive were taken in complete silence. It would have been fine but he kept feeling the other's gaze on him. Every time he'd look over, the Android would immediately look away and try to act like he hadn't been looking. It was so childish that after the fifth or so time, it started to become irritating. He gripped the wheel a little tighter and when the other did it again, he couldn't help but snap at him.

"What!?" He asked, casting a quick glare over before looking back at the road. "Do you need something? What is the problem?" He asked, not bothering to hide how he felt. Nines wasn't a people person and he really didn't like kids or anyone younger than him, for the most part. 

"Nothing! Damn!" The GV snapped back, huffing loudly. "I was just looking around."

"You were staring at me. I could tell." 

"I was not." 

"Yes you were." 

"You were driving, how would you even know?"

"Because I could see you from the corner of my eye!" 

They both fell silent for a moment before the Android put his feet up on the dash.

"Take those down, right now."

"God, you're worse than Chloe!" He whined and slowly brought his feet down. "It's not like it was hurting anything." 

Nines frowned and brought a hand up to rub the bridge of his nose.

"The point is that it's disrespectful. When you have your own car, you can put your shoes up on any part of it you want. But while you're in my car..." 

"My house, my rules. Yeah yeah. I've fuckin' heard it." He muttered, earning him another glare from his human host. "Just give me the rules and I'll stay outta your way. Sound good?" He asked but Nines had the feeling that it would not be that simple. 

"Fine. We'll see." 

~0o0~

"This is going to be your room, I guess." Nines said, standing in the doorway to his spare bedroom. It wasn't anything special. Really, he'd just thrown it together so Connor could occasionally crash with him. That was something that hadn't happened in a very long time. The bed was a single with plain blue bedding. There was a desk and chair but they were empty. A hamper and an empty shelf. Well, almost empty. Some of Connor's folded clothing were still there, as well as some cologne he'd left behind. Nines walked in and grabbed those things, holding them as he gestured around. "Go ahead and make yourself at home. You can... unpack or whatever and then we'll talk about how things work here." He said and left the Android to the room. 

Connor's belongings were dumped onto the kitchen table, where he could remember to take them to work the next day. The man sucked in a slow breath. This wasn't something he wanted. How long would it take to break the Android into the world so he could get his own place and get out? Perhaps that was a mean way of thinking but the GV900 wasn't exactly as pleasant as Hank or Chloe. He was snippy and irritable. All he did was drag his feet and complain about everything. It was hardly the personality he'd expected from the newest prototype from Cyberlife. However, he was Kamski's personal project. That might have something to do with it. Even the man, himself, could be very nice. He was charismatic beyond what one might expect. This Android didn't appear to have gotten that trait from his creator. Hopefully he could at least respect the rules of this apartment. His bad attitude would only be met by Nines' own, if that's how he wanted it.

"So what's the rules?" 

Nines was pulled from his thoughts by the smaller person now walking a slow circle around his living room. He took just a few seconds to really take him in. _Gavin_ was short, maybe five or six inches shorter than himself. He was very thing, slight like a runner. His hair was darker than Nines' own and cut short, sticking out from under his hood at various angles. He had a scar across his nose that resembled a crescent moon. Nines still believed it was a burn of some kind. His most interesting feature might be his eyes. It had gone unnoticed at first but eventually they'd actually made eye contact and he was shown their very unique color. Gavin had silver eyes. They weren't just gray-blue like most. No, these were a clear, shining silver. He'd never seen anything like them before. Any time he attempted to look, the other had turned away quickly. On the outside of his physical appearance, he was dressed how one might expect a teenager to dress. And given Kamski's often college-like appearance, it was no surprise. A pair of black and white sneakers, tight fitting black pants, and a fitting Cyberlife white hoodie. The glowing letters and numbers were not something that was seen often, now. Most Androids did not want to be labeled in that way. He wondered how his guest felt about the company.

"Any mess you make, you clean up. Immediately. I don't want things laying around for days." Nines said, crossing his arms over his chest as the Android paused to stare at a painting he had on the wall. "Elijah gave me an allowance for you, to pay for things you might need. Such as Thirium, clothing, personal items..." He said and shrugged. "In the mean time, you are welcome to use my toiletries. I believe you can shower and all that, correct?" He asked, to which Gavin only shrugged. "You are free to leave the house but I'd prefer you stay in contact with me so you can remain safe." Gavin made a rude sound but didn't speak. "I go to bed at ten, usually. I expect you to be quiet when I'm sleeping and rise with me so we can go to the Station. You'll be working with... apparently." He said and sighed. 

"Basically, don't make a mess, always call home, and don't be loud. Got it. Whatever." He said and spun around slowly on his heel to look at Nines. It seemed like he wanted to speak but didn't know what he wanted to say. 

"Anything else?" He asked, perking up his brow. 

"No." Gavin said and quickly darted towards the room he'd been given. The door slammed shut and Nines rubbed his eyes.

"No slamming the door!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day at the DPD. Nines and Gavin tackle their first case together, but it's not a smooth start.

_Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap...._

Blue eyes moved up, eyeing the person across from him. A pen was hitting the surface of the desk, rapidly. It had been going on for almost two straight minutes. He knew because he timed it. How long could it possibly keep going? How long could one person be this annoying? Well the answer was unknown because Nines could no longer stand it. Other people were starting to look over as well. Some of the officers were watching them. Maybe they expected him to snap and break the pen. It would not be the first time. Connor had once pressed this particular button and sent his younger brother into a small fit of anger. It was inconsiderate. That's all he wanted them to realize. To sit and make a sound like that, he had to know it was annoying. Didn't he care? No, probably not.

"Gavin." He said sweetly, intertwining his fingers in front of himself on the desk. "Gavin..." 

The Android's silver hues shifted to him, narrowing. 

"Would you please stop doing that?" He asked, keeping his tone neutral. 

The tapping stopped. Nines smiled and looked back to his screen. He was reviewing the recent string of assaults that had started up. While trying to determine if there was a pattern, he heard a new sound. Once more, his gaze moved. He watched as Gavin leaned forward and backwards. Each time he did, his chair would make a very light squeaking sound. It wouldn't have been a bother at all if the office wasn't so quiet. Most of the officers were out on their morning patrols and those that were still here were busy with cases. It made everything nearly silent and so Gavin's little sound was amplified. Nines stared at him, watching as if he hoped his stare alone could deter the Android from continuing. Unfortunately, it did not seem the other was going to cease his incredibly annoying activity.

"Gavin." He said once again, this time less sweet. "Do you think you could.. stop?" 

"Stop what?" He asked, rolling his head to the side so he could stare directly into the human's eyes. "This?" He asked and moved his chair so slowly that the sound squealed out even longer than it had been before. The smallest smirk appeared on his features and Nines found that he wanted to smack it off.

"Yes, that. Could you please don't doing that?" 

"Is it bothering you?"

"Yes. It is bothering me. And probably other people. So stop."

"It's not bothering me." 

"Well then you should be considerate of others, shouldn't you?"

"No one else is complaining." 

Nines took a breath, closing his eyes. He rubbed away the start of a headache from his temple and then slowly looked at the Android again. Gavin was just staring at him. His LED was flickering a soft blue and he looked like he was amused. That smirk had grown, spreading across his youthful face. God, why had Kamski dropped this irritating little Android on him? Probably because he couldn't stand the kid any longer and just wanted someone to take him away. That was a sad thought, especially when he remembered how fond Chloe seemed of him. Keeping her sweet face in mind, Nines tried to keep himself calm as he dealt with his new partner. 

"How about I give you something to do?" Nines suggested and gestured him over. "Come here for a moment. Perhaps you can help me make some progress on this case." 

Gavin made yet another rude sound before he stood up and walked around their desks. Standing behind Nines, he crossed his arms and stared at the screen, waiting.

"There have been six assaults on citizens recently...." He started as he brought up the initial reports. "Four humans and two Androids. They were attacked either at their homes or on their way home. No fatal damage but it seems like they are getting worse. The last Android had to be admitted to Cyberlife Tower because two of his limbs were completely torn off. The areas seem totally random. Different neighborhoods, different classes, different times of day and night. All the people are different as well. They don't share any common traits, jobs, etc." He said and leaned back in his chair, sighing. "It's frustrating." 

Gavin leaned forward, pressing one palm against the desk as he stared at the information. His LED spun yellow for a moment and then he leaned back. Nines watched him, wondering what he was doing or looking for. Without a word, Gavin went and sat back down at his own desk. He crossed his arms and seemed to be deep in thought. This was something he'd seen Hank do in the past. It probably meant he'd downloaded all the information and was reviewing it. More times than he could count, he'd looked over and seen the Android doing that while Connor anxiously waited. The thought made him smile slightly. Right now wasn't the time for thinking about his goofy older brother. So he refocused on what he was currently dealing with.

"Maybe the lack of a pattern is a pattern." Gavin said, staring off towards the far side of the room. 

"What do you mean?"

"Human one, female, waitress. She lived in the worst part of town. Human two, female, college student. She lived in the dorms at a mid-level college. Android one, male, tailor. He lived with his human former owner, decent neighborhood. Human three, male, Executive at a well known newspaper. Upper class. Human four, female, personal chef to a high class family in a gated community. And Android two, male, a personal assistant to a wealthy realtor. Lives in the most expensive apartments in Detroid." Gavin rattled off all the information quickly, his LED yellow as he did. "They were each from different situations and areas but basically from each class type in the city." He said and finally looked over at Nines.

"So maybe the attacker is trying to make a point?" Nines filled in, tilting his head. "But then he's hit everyone. What will he do next?" 

"Escalate." Gavin suggested. "We need to figure out how he chooses his victims. If he's reached the top, then he's gonna start back at the bottom. But there are a lot of lower class people here. He could be going after anyone." 

"Very helpful, Gavin." 

"I found a pattern. You didn't do shit, so shut up." He snapped and went to drop back into his seat.

They glared at one another for a moment. 

"I'm going to go get some coffee. Keep working on it. Maybe you can narrow this down a little more." He said and stood up, grabbing his coat. 

"You're leaving? Like leaving the building?" Gavin asked, leaning forward in his chair.

"Yes. I'll be back. Just sit here and don't.. annoy anyone." He said and turned, already pulling his cigarettes from his pocket as he made his way out. "Please don't annoy anyone." He muttered to himself as he escaped the confines of the office. 

~0o0~

There were twenty seven people currently in the building. Of that number, only ten were Androids. Two of them were receptionists at the front of the building. Two were janitors that cleaned up around the place. One was a therapist in the HAR department. Two were patrol officers. And the last two were detectives. Of all the Androids in the building, only four were actual cops. The other detective was currently locked in what appeared to be a half spirited debate about the benefits of proper breakfast foods with his human partner. They were the first set of partners of their kind. The HK800 had assisted his human counterpart, Connor Anderson, in solving the many Android related crimes that took place before the revolution. They had both even taken part in making the freedom of the Androids a real event. They had been of great interest to Elijah Kamski. 

Gavin sat in his chair, staring straight across the room at the pair. He watched them, his vision only slightly magnified. Connor was the elder brother of his housemate and partner, Richard Anderson. He had reviewed all available information on them both. Richard was a very good officer, high praised by all his superiors throughout his career. The man worked hard, had a nearly flawless case-completed ratio, and aced every physical and knowledge test he'd ever been given. He was 6'3 and build physically very well, making him an intimidating officer to face. That might have contributed to his high success rate. At some point in his life, he was given the nickname 'Nines', but the reason was not listed in any file that the Android could find. The only negative marks on his record were regarding his ability to work with others. He was described as withdrawn, anti-social, and impatient with his fellow officers. It was the only thing keeping him from moving up within the department. 

His brother was nearly the opposite in such a regard. Connor Anderson wasn't the best at everything he did, though he almost always did very well. His case completion ratio was high, though not as high as his brother's. He was strong, fast, and very smart. He was on the higher end of average height and didn't take quite as good care of himself. Everyone in the office seemed to like him. His personality was listed as hyper active, pleasant, and he'd been recommended for Lieutenant by several people within the Detroit Police Department. The rank was given to him when his younger brother failed to meet the social requirements for such a position. One needed to be able to work well with others in order to hold any higher rank. That was reasonable. 

Going farther back, Gavin found that the brothers had entered the Police Academy within only a few years of each other. Their mother was deceased and their father was apparently gone from their lives, as he was not present on any of their medical forms or school documents. Gavin watched as Connor threw his arms up and laughed, turning away from Hank. Connor had struggled with grades in school, constantly missing days. He knew he probably shouldn't be dipping so far into such files... but he couldn't help himself. If he was going to be living with Nines, he wanted to know everything about him. Knowing his past and his family was crucial in understanding him. Nines, himself, had done very well. He excelled in all subjects and his only real problem as a teenager was attendance. It appeared both of them missed quite a bit of school. The only difference being that Nines still managed to do all the work needed to get good grades while Connor did not. Why had they missed so often. The attendance record listed them as missing the exact same days. What had been going on in their lives to make that happen? 

"Hello." 

Were they sick? Their medical records didn't show anything out of the ordinary. 

"...You're Gavin, right?"

Maybe they had family issues. Their mother died of heart-related problems.

"Are you okay?"

Cases of children having to care for sick parents was common, apparently.

"Gavin." 

Someone touched his shoulder and suddenly the Android dropped his feet off his desk and sat forward. His LED flashed red before turning to yellow. Looking around, he suddenly realized that someone had been speaking to him. He played back her voice in his head. She'd been trying to get his attention but he'd been so caught up in what he was doing, he'd recorded it but not paid any attention to the voice at all. Shifting his gaze, the Android looked up. There was an officer standing by him. She was short, of apparent Asian decent and looked concerned. Her almond shaped, brown eyes stared down at him with a gentle worry in them that he'd seen in Chloe's eyes many times before. Without hesitating further, he stood up and straight. 

"Uh, sorry. Yes, I'm Gavin." He said, almost awkwardly. He wasn't used to dealing with people. "Do you need something?" 

She lifted a brow and held out a hand, which he only stared at for a moment until his quick search told him that she wanted to shake his hand. So he quickly took it, keeping his grip light.

"I'm Tina Chen." She said, offering him a smile. Gavin quickly mirrored it. "I overheard the Captain talking about you so I thought I'd come say hello."

"I hope it was something good." He said and let her hand go, choosing to tuck his hands into his pockets.

"Well, it was more along the lines of _'That damn Kamski, forcing another Android on me, like I just have room for yadda yadda.'_ " She laughed. "You'll get used to that sort of thing though. So you're partnered with Nines?" She asked, tilting her head towards the desk behind his. 

"Yep. He's my babysitter since Kamski forced me in here." He said, giving a half amused laugh. Talking to a person wasn't so bad. He found it easier than he'd thought. "I'm supposed to be reviewing this case while he gets coffee, but I guess I got distracted." 

She smiled wider and pat his shoulder.

"Don't worry, that's just human nature." She teased and took the hat from under her arm, placing it on her head. "I have to get out on patrol so I'll let you get back to work. If you ever need anything, let me know!" She said happily and turned, heading off the same direction Nines had gone. 

Gavin watched her leave before he glanced towards the glass office that belonged to Captain Fowler. Her words repeated in his head, keeping his LED a solid yellow. Kamski had forced him on this Police Department. This precinct had a high number of active officers, higher than any of the others in the area. The crime rate had only been higher during the Android revolution period. Now it was down quite a bit. Did that mean they had more officers than they had jobs to do? And now he'd been put in here, taking up yet another place. It caused a frown to over take his face. There wasn't anyone else more capable of the job when it came to skills and abilities. Gavin was top of the line. He could run faster, lift more. He was built with pre-construction and pre-cognition. His mind worked significantly faster than any human's possibly could. He could connect patterns that others would miss.. he was perfect for this job.

There were now twenty six people currently in the building. And of them, he was the only one both perfect for the job and entirely unwanted for it.


	3. A Lead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Nines get a possible lead that takes them out into one of Detroit's lower-class neighborhood. Nines hopes for a break in the case that doesn't involve losing Gavin somewhere in the city.

The air outside was cool but not terribly cold. There was no rain, so that was a plus. Smoke coiled up into the air as the detective blew it out. He stared up and watched it all get blown away by the light breeze that drifted by. When he first came out, his place was to go grab a coffee from the little stand down the road. It would have taken him five minutes. Ten if there was a line. Instead, he leaned against the side of the building and lit up a cigarette. Now he was on his second one and dreading how fast it was going to be over with. At some point, he was going to have to go back inside. Apparently that time was rapidly approaching. 

“Is this seriously all you’re out here doing? Can you fuckin’ kill yourself on your own time?” Came the familiar voice of his shackle. Nines turned and gave Gavin an irritated look. 

“I needed a break.” From you. He didn’t say the last part because he didn’t feel like being mean right that moment. Perhaps later. “There was a line at the Coffee stand so I settled for nicotine over caffeine.” He added and took another long drag. It helped. 

“That’s stupid. You know that’s going to give you Cancer, don’t you?” The Android snapped, putting his hands into his pockets and looking around. “I don’t get humans. You do stupid shit that you know is bad for you. It makes no sense. You don’t see me going around putting shit into my Thirium or electrocuting myself for the pleasure.” He mumbled. 

“Maybe you should try it.” Nines countered and put out the cigarette. He pushed away from the wall and stepped up to the other, looming over him. Gavin looked up, his hood slipping back some on his head as he stared at the much taller man. “Did you figure anything else out?” 

“No. But I think we should maybe... do some recon? You know, ask around some of the lower-class neighborhoods, see if anyone has been there that they don’t recognize.” He suggested, his silver eyes not flinching away from Nines’ intense glare. 

“Very good. Let’s do that.” He said and without another word, he turned on his heel and walked towards the parking garage. After a few seconds, he heard the scratch of sneakers on the concrete as he was followed. The kid was annoying as hell but he was going to be decent at this job, Nines decided. That was, if he could stay focused and actually dedicate thought to it without having to be told. Given how he’d acted already... there wasn’t much hope of that. 

~o0o~ 

“Yo, Detective. Haven’t seen you around in a while!” 

Nines smiled as he shook hands with an older African American man who ran a newspaper stand in the lower end of Detroit. He was kind and always friendly to the police. As nice as he was, he never snitched on anyone in the neighborhood. However, he was always willing to help if it benefited the people around him. Avoiding another, possibly more violent, attack seemed like something he might be willing to assist with. The Detective could only hope as he stepped back and looked around. There weren’t many people around, which was odd. 

 

“Yes, I’m afraid I’ve had a lot of paperwork instead of field duty.” He answered and tucked his hands into the pockets of his coat. “I wanted to ask you... have you seen anyone around who you don’t recognize. Maybe someone who seemed like they were scoping out the neighborhood or looking for someone?” He asked. The old man rubbed his gray bearded chin and seemed to think about it. He rested a hand on a stack of newspapers and glanced to Gavin, who stood behind Nines, looking bored. 

“I sure don’t recognize your little friend.” He pointed out with a soft laugh. 

“....this is Gavin. He's my temporary partner. At the moment, he’s here to observe.” 

“Mmm. He’s awful young... oh he’s an Android. I didn’t know they were making new ones.” 

“He’s a special exception. John... this is an important question. We’ve had people getting seriously injured by this person I’m looking for. The next attack could be significantly worse and I want to keep your neighborhood safe. We don’t know where he might hit next.” He said, trying to calmly encourage the old man to focus and possibly give him some information. 

“Well, Detective... I can’t say that I’ve seen anyone out of place around here. Things have been pretty quiet. But, a gal who works at the nail salon told my wife that a man was driving up and down her street a couple of nights ago. Said she didn’t have any idea who he was. Hadn’t seen his car before.” He explained and Nines nodded. He took out his phone. 

“Could you point me towards that Salon?” 

After acquiring directions and only a first name of the girl, Aisha, they were able to move forward. Gavin didn’t speak much but that was perfectly fine by Nines. The quiet ride was welcome. The Android seemed only interested in looking out the window. Most of the time he just seemed bored but every so often, he would lean forward and stare at people they passed. He seemed very engaged by couples and families that were walking together. It made Nines wonder what all he even knew of relationships between people. The boy had lived in a house with Elijah and an army of RT600s. Did he have any idea what healthy relationships were like? Nines was the last person to help him with that. The last person he actually dated was.. Perhaps six years ago? After that, it was flings that were barely more than one night stands. 

“Gavin?” He asked as they stopped at a red light. “Something caught your interest?” He asked. It occurred to him that if he never helped this boy learn anything, he’d be stuck with him forever. So perhaps he ought to just try and see what happened. 

“I was just thinking about Chloe. I hope she’s having fun.” His answer was so genuine, the detective was actually caught by surprise. 

“Where are they traveling to? Is it for vacation?” Engaging in conversation wouldn’t be too bad. 

“I think Elijah is taking her on one, yeah. They want to get married and all that shit but they are still waiting for the laws to get settled. The other RTs are all gonna go live someplace else... like me. They want their house to themselves.” 

His voice sounded so sad, it nearly made Nines want to reach out and pat his shoulder or something. Nearly. Instead, he just continued on the way to the salon as the light turned to green. So, Elijah wanted to marry his creation. That really was no surprise at all. Anyone with eyes could see that he was in love with the Android, long before the revolution. It must have been nice, being able to literally create your dream girl. Sometimes Nines wondered if she really loved him back or if she was still trapped, not deviated like the rest of them. No, Elijah wouldn’t do that. He was part of the reason they were all free, after all. 

“You’ll learn to like being on your own. Sharing space with other people is overrated.” He said and pulled up to park along the side of the road. Gavin grumbled out something but he was unable to tell what it was and didn’t care to find out. “Come on.” Nines ordered and got out of the car. Just as he did, a scream came from somewhere closeby and both men instantly went on alert. “Gavin stay by the car!” He ordered and took off, pulling his gun from the holster under his arm as he ran down the road. Another scream came and suddenly someone blew past him. He caught sight of the glowing GV900 and realized Gavin was outrunning him, racing towards a car with an open door yards ahead of them. 

“Gavin get back here!” He shouted but it was no use. The Android ignored him entirely. “Gavin! Stop!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know, short. But it's 3am and I wanted to get this out before I lost my train of thought.  
> I've got some interesting thoughts for how things with go for our dashing pair of detectives.  
> Just gotta work it out!


	4. Helpless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin catches up to the source of the screams, only to find more than he could handle. Meanwhile, Nines learns something about their partnership that he should have figured out earlier.

The scream ignited something within him and Gavin couldn’t hold still. He knew his partner gave him an order to remain behind but, how could he? The GV900 was faster than most humans. If something was happening to the person screaming, they needed to get there as fast as possible, didn’t they? Surely Nines could understand that. There was no time to turn around and explain or ask, so Gavin just ran. His audio censors tracked the screams and cries for help. This led him to a large brick building. The windows were boarded up and the door was chained shut. 

The Android bounced from foot to foot as he stared up at the building. He’d left his partner far behind and if he waited for him, it could be too late. Grabbing the chain, Gavin squeezed hard and jerked with all his might. At first, there was some resistance but then he heard the groan of bending metal. A second later, the chain broke, the pieces clattering down to the concrete below. With no more hesitation, he launched forward, slamming his body into the heavy wood door. It was old and eaten away by time and insects. The wood splintered and gave, causing the Android to nearly fall forward into the dusty house. 

It was a small house, built tall rather than large around the base. Gavin could see straight through to the kitchen, the back door wide open. His scanners picked up dust displaced on the floors, leading from the kitchen, through the foyer, and right up the stairs. Then another scream confirmed that whatever was happening, it was going on up on the second floor. Though he heard Nines shouting again, much closer now, Gavin didn’t wait. He sprung up the stairs, taking them two at a time. 

“Stop! Let me go!” It was a male voice, young. As he jumped over the railing and raced into one of the bedrooms, his scanners were working overtime, laying out the second floor. Two bedrooms, one large closet. There were some furniture items but most of the stuff in the house was broken and useless as time tore it all down. Audio from one of the bedrooms, shuffling and grunting. Gavin’s LED shined a vibrant red as he rushed forward once more, going straight into the bedroom with no hesitation. “Please, someone!” The voice cried out again. 

Inside the room, the entire scene unfolded before him. There was a figure dressed in dark clothes, a full head ski mask covered their features but they were small, feminine. In one hand, the attack held a club of some kind, perhaps a police baton. It was dented in several spots and he could already tell there was both blood and Thirium staining it from past attacks and this one. The other hand was wrapped around the throat of a young male human. Gavin estimated him at early adolescence. His face was bruised and bloody and one eye was almost entirely swollen shut. He stared at Gavin with his one good eye, silently pleading for help. 

Without a word, the Android came up on the attacker, trying to get them from behind. But the other knew he was there. As the GV’s fist came towards the back of their head, the person ducked and spun around in a move that would have been graceful if not for the fact that they were striking out at him. The club made contact with Gavin’s torso, where a human’s ribs would have been. While it didn’t hurt, his system alerted him to the damage instantly. Nothing serious. Before he could even react to that, the attacker was hitting him again and again. 

Jumping back, he held his side and glared, silver eyes illuminating blue now. Somewhere downstairs, he heard Nines entering the house. Gavin didn’t want him to get hurt by this quick attacker, so he tried to move again, to hopefully subdue them. Yet again, they were ready for his strikes. Each time his fists were launched, they hit nothing but empty air and another blow was made against his body. It wasn’t until he managed a round house kick that he actually made contact. His foot landed a solid hit against the person’s side, slamming into them hard enough to knock them against the wall. For a moment, they seemed stunned. Gavin did not wait to give them time to recuperate. He jumped on them, pinning the person to the ground, or at least attempting to. 

They struggled with one another, hands fighting for dominance over the situation. The GV managed to land a few hits against the masked face of the attacker. He kept going and going, hoping to knock them unconscious. Behind him, Nines had already entered the room. He was only vaguely aware of the other helping the victim up and out of the dangerous room. His partner called out to him but it went ignored. Glowing blue eyes were locked onto the person he was currently trying to beat into blackness. So much so was his focus on that masked face that he didn’t even realize one of the other’s arms got free. 

Suddenly his entire system froze as electricity raced through his entire body. Gavin’s eyes went wide and his limps rigid. His vision glitched and flickered through brightness and color settings until he collapsed to the side, unable to move. Moving slowly, the attacker rolled away and swayed as they stood up. In their hand, he could see some type of tazer, but he was unable to scan it or do anything aside from lay there and shake from the electrical charge that had subdued him. Gavin tried to move his lips, to call out for Nines but he was unable to get his voice to work. The attacker pulled themselves together and then ran, jumping right out the second-floor window. The GV could only watch. 

 

~o0o~ 

 

“Gavin!” Nines shouted as he chased after his partner. The little brat had taken off on him and rushed right inside some old house. Nines was fast on his long legs but nothing compared to the young Android. He literally left him in his dust. 

When he finally did arrive at the house, he walked in, gun already pulled. There was no movement that he could see but the sounds of something going on upstairs alerted him. Going up, he was careful, weapon raised and ready. The far bedroom was where he finally located his partner and the culprit. They were fighting, struggling for control of the conflict. As much as he wanted to intervene, his priority was the bleeding victim. The boy seemed quite happy to see him as Richard holstered his weapon, making sure his badge was clearly displayed on his belt. 

“Come on, let’s get you out of here.” He said and helped him up. With his victim limping along, Nines got him down to the street and called for an ambulance and backup. It was just one person that he’d seen but that didn’t mean there weren’t more on the way or lurking around. “Keep pressure on your nose to slow the bleeding.” he told him and looked up at the house. Did Gavin need his help? 

As if to answer his internal dilemma, the sound of shattering glass came seconds later. Grabbing his gun, he raced around to the side of the house. He caught sight of someone in black jumping the back fence and taking off. Nines cursed and looked up, not seeing any sign of Gavin. Well, they were looking for an Android, because no human could have made that jump and then been able to run off. At first, he was going to chase after the person but he stopped. Instead, he called in the description and direction he’d run and then went back to the victim. 

“Stay here.” He ordered and then went back inside. The house was silent, not a single sound. A bad feeling washed over the Detective as he raced upstairs and into the bedroom. Blue eyes went wide when he found Gavin on the floor, occasionally twitching and shaking. “What the fuck..” He said as he went over and knelt down beside him. The man did not touch the Android, catching the strange electrical sound that emanated from his body. Had he been shocked? How did that effect Androids, exactly? “Hold on, Gavin. The EMTs are on their way.” He said and frowned. What could he do? 

All medical staff were now equipped with Thirium and the tools needed to also care for Androids. When the ambulance arrived, they could hopefully figure out what had caused this and help his strained partner. Until then, Nines stayed by his side. This was frustrating. He could not touch him, could not even begin to know how to assist him in this state. It was then that he realized just how little he knew about Androids and how they worked. He should have learned more before taking Gavin out into the field. If he were human... he would be able to help. Instead, he was stuck, watching his partner suffer.


	5. Clash

Things had happened quickly when the EMTs arrived. Nines told them about Gavin and then proceeded to make sure that his victim was taken care of. Other units arrived, CSI, etc. But through it all, he was still trying to figure out exactly what he should do. Elijah had entrusted him with the bratty Android and while they hadn’t exactly bonded, he still felt lost about what he should be doing in regards to the young man. Gavin was being loaded onto the Ambulance, his pale silver eyes staring straight up, twitching and jerking at times. It was a terrifying thing to see. It was as if he’d had a seizure. The Android tech told him that Gavin would be fine but they needed further equipment to help him. Why did that do nothing to sooth his concern? 

After his partner was taken, Nines decided to focus on the scene. Maybe that would help. Working with a partner was something the man just... Didn't do. It was obvious he was better alone. Even today, for example. Gavin had been hurt while working with him. If he’d been with anyone else, maybe he would have been okay. Then again, the child did run ahead and act like a fool by going in alone. But maybe there was something the Detective could have done to stop him... there was just too much on his mind and it appeared it was distracting him, as suddenly he felt a touch to his arm. 

“Hey, Richard?” Turning slowly, he found himself looking down at Officer Miller. The man was staring at him with some concern on his soft features. “Damn. I thought you were really out of it. Are you okay?” He asked. 

“I’m perfectly fine. I was just thinking about anything I could have missed.” he said and straightened up. The man sucked in a slow breath and shut his eyes tight before reopening them. “Can I assist you with something?” 

“How come you didn’t go with your partner. Most of the time... you know... that’s what we do.” He half laughed but Nines could sense to strain to it. This man was judging him. 

“It’s not as though I abandoned him. The arrogant fool ran ahead and left me behind. Because of that, he got hurt. And he can deal with it himself. He’s not a child.” He snapped, a little more bitter than perhaps intended. Miller just frowned. 

“Alright well... I’m gonna go take some witness reports. Maybe you should check in on him...” He commented and off he went. 

Grinding his teeth slightly, the Detective looked around. There were plenty of people around now, taking care of everything. He’d already done his own walk through to check everything inside the house. There were some details, minor at best. The house wasn’t much more than a temporary station for homeless and drug addicts. The boy who had been attacked was merely dragged in there. An easy place to do the intended deed. But Nines was not needed here. So, he informed the nearest officer to contact him if they found anything and began his walk back to the car down the road. 

Already, he was developing a headache and knew that it was only going to get worse thanks to Kamski’s little burden. The Android had no discipline at all. That came as no surprise, of course. Elijah himself was a child at heart. While some might find that endearing or sweet, Nines new it was just annoying and a way for him to get away with his eccentric ideas. Now, he’d gone and created some rebellious teenage Android with no sense and no understanding of protocol and safety! He was a mess and trouble. That was all! 

Getting into his car, Nines slammed his hands on the steering wheel and cursed. As angry as he was, he still saw Gavin’s frozen, frightened features behind his lids. The Android was stupid, no doubt, but he also displayed the exact behavior of a teenager. Still learning things, still working to understand. That was part of what Elijah wanted as well, wasn’t it? He wanted Nines to show Gavin the world. Well, he’d certainly done that, hadn’t he? Cursing, Nines pulled from the curb and headed for the hospital. 

 

~o0o~ 

 

“I have never seen one like this! It’s amazing. The normal nano-connects that Cyberlife puts out... well this is double that. It’s, god.” Gavin slowly opened his eyes, seeing nothing but light for a moment as his HUD booted back up. Information streamed along the side of his vision, giving him information about his systems and what damage had been done. On the ride over to... wherever he was, they had shut him down to keep... something from frying... Or so he thought he’d heard. Now a man was speaking nearby, talking about him. “There are pathways here that I haven’t seen in even the most recent models. I wonder what they are all for. What is he capable of?” 

“My head isn’t open is it?” He asked in a voice that seemed sleepy and not his own. 

“Oh no, dear boy.” The man said and moved the light. Gavin blinked a few times, his display informing him that all ports and hatches were closed and sealed. And he was fine. “We had to run some diagnostics on you and the information that came back... well I had to call Cyberlife to figure it all out. I’ve been dealing with Android repairs for years now and... I’ve never seen anything like you.” He laughed. Gavin looked down at himself. His shirt and coat were gone but he thankfully had his pants on. They must have checked his Regulator and pump, which was standard procedure for emergency situations. 

“I was tazed. It just froze me up.” He said and sat up. A nurse touched his arm but he glared at her, causing her to instantly move back. “Where... ?“ He looked around, suddenly feeling very alone. The Detective was nowhere to be seen and for some reason, that sort of hurt. Wasn’t he supposed to be looking out for him? “Is my partner here?” He asked, frowning. 

“Oh, the tall stoic looking man who can’t politely ask a question?” The man, who was now obviously the doctor, said. 

“Yup. That would be the one.” Gavin sighed. 

“He said he was going to get coffee and... his words, not mine... he’d be back when you decided to get your useless behind out of bed. I censored, obviously.” he said and huffed. The Doctor sort of made him think of Santa Claus. Chloe had been obsessed with making them all celebrate last Christmas together. She read stories, they watched movies, made cookies none of them could eat, etc. The guy seemed pretty jolly with his white goatee and round belly. 

“I’m fine. Can I go? I’ll find him.” Gavin asked and jumped down from the bed before anyone could stop him. He found his clothing in a little bin by the door. The doctor was trying to tell him to be careful and run some more scans but Gavin ignored him. He darted out the door with the nurse trying to fuss behind him. 

“Sir you have to sign some release papers...” She said and his LED spun yellow. 

“Did it. It’s all in your system.” 

She kept going on about how that’s not how they normally do things but Gavin hit the elevator before her and slammed on the button until the two doors shut in her face. Once alone, he sighed and took in a deep breath. His mind was all over the place. He was replaying what happened, trying to access audio from when he was shut down, and wondering if Nines even gave a shit that he was hurt. Images of the Detective flashed into his vision from when he’d been hurt. Those blue eyes had certainly seemed genuine in their worry but... what if it was just a show. Nines was a jerk. 

The little ding of the Elevator landing on the ground floor brought him from his review and Gavin stepped out, only to nearly run directly into the Detective. The taller man cursed and held his coffee up, only seeming to relax when he realized that he had not spilled anything. Then an intense gaze fell over the Android, who only stared back defiantly. Should he be happy to see him? Pleased that he was up and moving on his own and not in a fucking frozen coma or something!? 

“I see you decided to finally wake up.” Nines practically spat before he took a step away from the doors, allowing Gavin to walk out. “I thought I’d be here all day, waiting on you.” 

“Gee, thanks for being so fuckin’ concerned!” He growled and stuffed his hands into his pockets. “I could have been wiped or burned out for all you knew.” 

“Elijah made you by hand.” He said and made no attempt to hide the rolling of his eyes. “You are the single most advanced Android on earth. I wasn’t worried.” 

For a long time, the two just stared at one another. Nines didn’t seem to want to say more and Gavin hated that he was angry about it. This guy was his caretaker! The person meant to teach him and keep him safe! Well so much for that. Maybe he could call Elijah and just ask to go stay with his sisters at the mansion. He didn’t need to be out in the city. Fuck the city! It was filled with crazy people killing each other and men like Nines who didn’t give a fuck about their partners! 

“I want to go home.” Gavin stated and looked down. 

“Good, because that’s where we’re going. Even though I insisted we could keep working, Fowler is sending us home since you were injured.” The Detective said before spinning on his heel and walking away towards the doors. Slowly, the Android followed after him. He didn’t even want to look at Nines’ stupid face. 

 

~o0o~ 

 

The ride home was filled with one irritating interaction after the next. It was as if Gavin were punishing him for something. The boy tapped the glass, bounced his leg against the center console, hummed a ridiculous tune, and so on and so forth. It was impossible for him to sit still. This was precisely why Nines had never desired children! They were just annoyances that cost money. At least he didn’t have to pay for this little monster. But he still had to deal with him and it was becoming so taxing that he couldn’t stand it anymore. 

“When we get home, go to your room and be quiet the rest of the night.” The man ground out. 

“What? Why? What did I do to get fuckin’ grounded!?” 

“First of all, stop cursing so much. Second, you ran ahead and left me behind. That’s why you got hurt, you little... You put yourself, the victim, and me into danger by going in alone!” 

“If I had waited on your slow, human ass, the victim would be dead!” 

Gavin was glaring at him and even from the side of his vision, he could see the boy’s LED light was a vibrant and unmistakable red. But that did not matter. It’s possible that about this, Gavin was right. But it didn’t change anything. Protocol required them to move together, as a well-oiled machine. Instead, the actual machine had fucked everything up! He needed Gavin to respect him as the superior officer and as the person who was meant to be his guardian. The boy needed to learn.... 

“We do things in a certain way for a reason. It is to ensure our safety as well as to cover us if things go wrong. When a superior officer gives you an order, you need to adhere to it. I would also like to remind you that Elijah put you into my care. I am responsible for you, Gavin. I wasn’t shouting at you to wait because I wanted to steal the act of saving that boy for myself. I was doing it so that I could keep you safe with me. Do you understand? 

Only silence was returned. 

“I said, do you understand!?” He snapped, his tone becoming angrier. 

“Yes! Fuck! I got it. You’re in charge. You want to keep me alive so Elijah doesn't freak out. Whatever! Fine!” 

As they pulled up to their building, Nines parked and shut off the engine. There was no chance to say another word as the Android shoved his door open and was gone. Nines stared through the window at him, watching the small male go inside, not even bothering to wait for a second. Pale blue eyes watched the space the boy had been for a moment before he sighed. This was ridiculous. This whole thing was ridiculous. After a moment, he finally got out and followed after his companion. This entire situation was a mess already and it had only been a day... what was he supposed to do with a teenage Android who clearly already hated him?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first DBH story and I have most of it laid out as far as major plot points. I'm gonna toy with it some point and see how it goes. This one was just setting the scenario. The story will pop back and forth between Nines' and Gavin's POV. I want to give both their perspectives as this progresses. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this!


End file.
